Until tomorrow
by lovebaby
Summary: [SasuNaru oneshot] Just one night, Sasuke allowed himself to put aside revenge.


**WARNING:** SasuNaru, yaoi, shounen-ai, boyxboy. Don't like don't read and don't flame me for loving yaoi so much.

-

**Name: **Until tomorrow

**Serie: **Naruto

**Rating: **T/PG-13

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Summary: **Just one night, Sasuke allowed himself to put aside revenge.

-

Just hours ago, from what he recalled after waking up from his surprisingly nightmare-free slumber, he and Naruto was jumping from trees to trees, kunais clashing against each other. And here he was, in the same bed with his rival, both naked with only a thin blanket to cover the bottom half of their bodies. What Sasuke could not recall was how he managed to bring the object of his affection to bed without a scratch whatsoever on him.

The figure next to him stirred to his side, showing his back to Sasuke. He watched the moonlight dancing upon the slender shoulders of his rival, wishing he could caress them without waking up the other boy. It's been pretty clear to Sasuke lately how his feelings toward Naruto are more complicated than it appeared to be. What he didn't know was when and why his feelings turned out this way. Back in simpler times, all he could feel for the blonde was hatred, much less pity. Perhaps it was when both of them grew out of their innocent ages to develope into teenagers that his libido began its constant craving. Unlike Sasuke, whose muscles decided to grow wide and well-built, making him looked more of a man than he ever was the previous years, Naruto's body developed a more feminine features. His body fat transformed into slender, firm muscles, making him more molestable as ever. Perhaps it was then that the idea of getting in his pants replaced the plain affection and respect toward a teammate. But why in the world did he fall for the dobe, instead of their female teammage, who by the way grew into a rather appealing young lady. The fact that Naruto is a guy and that they were rivals made it almost impossible that they could ever be in the same bed after a long make-out, and perhaps more to that, session. But he could not deny the fact that the person next to him at the time was indeed the loud blonde he used to detest so much.

The body next to him stirred once again, only the curl up closer to him. The blonde's hand roamed, searching for Sasuke's body, stealing his body heat as they made skin contact. Sasuke chuckled pleasingly as Naruto's body eased after successfully located the source of warmth.

"You know, Naruto, you shouldn't depend on me all the time."

He watched the moonlights knitting themselves together into a hairnet upon the blonde locks resting beside him.

"Because... someday... I won't be here anymore..."

The words escaped heavily, spreading through the silence haunting the room suffused with glistening moonlight.

"I will go on, seeking revenge, just like before, if you do recall."

Memories the day he left for Orochimaru rushed back to him, stinging his heart with its strong reminiscence. They fought back then and he managed to defeat Naruto. But the scene that left wasn't such a pleasing one. All he could ever think about during the time serving Orochimaru was Naruto lying in the middle of the rain, dying in the own blood he shed. Three years of constant worries and regrets about that day drove Sasuke back to the village to seek out his precious blonde, only to fail and got captured by his former perverted sensei. Three years had passed since. Fortunately, he was able to regain trust from the villagers and his team. Still, he could never forget his life-long mission.

"You know, not a day in my life that I did not consider getting revenge."

And yet...

"But here, now, with you... I have no idea what the word 'revenge' means anymore."

_Only when I am with you..._

_That the cry for blood never comes through..._

"But tomorrow, when we both wake up, it will change once again..."

_Only when sun-rise..._

_I won't be here by your side..._

"And maybe someday soon..."

_Maybe someday, perhaps tomorrow..._

_Or the day after, that all I can give you is sorrow..._

"I will end up hurting you again in order to leave this village..."

_Then I won't be here..._

_Hold you, kiss you, dry your tears..._

"Naruto..." Sasuke heaved a loud sigh. He watched his hand twirling golden locks playfully, stroking between each strand of hair with caution so he won't disturb the other boy's slumber.

"'Til then, Naruto, love me with all your heart. Love me the way I love you."

_Even if I will eventually hurt you..._

_Even if your words won't come through..._

"Naruto..." He began again, "If I'm gone..."

_Only when sun-rise..._

_I won't be there by your side..._

"Would you still love me enough to wait for me?"

_As I go, no telling if I might die,_

_If then who will be there to heed your cry?_

Naruto stirred one last time that night to scoot closer to Sasuke. He mumbled several incoherent words, which Sasuke was able to catch one. One that in the near future will be sure to comfort him if he ever leaves the village. One that he will treasure for the years to come.

"Forever..."

* * *

**A/N:** Another oneshot. This one is a bit boring, but I just wanted to experience something a bit angsty and with a more meaningful storyline. Also, the italic lines are all mine, they are not taken from songs or whatever. I wanted to test out my rhyming skills, but it seems like it's pretty messed up, which made the last passage sounds a bit retarded. Ah well, review and let me know what you think. 


End file.
